powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Grom - Character Sheet
Name: P'lenecas Riomerota Alias: Grom Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Birthday: June 20th Bloodtype: B Place of Birth: P'le/Graphen City (Earth 000) Base of Operations: Supernatural Threat Eradicators HQ Occupation: Supernatural Threat Eradicators Species: Goblin Family: '''All Deseaced '''Pets: Cat - Maxwell Motto: Someone once told me, If you don't take a chance you don't take a meaning, a definition to define you, except the exception is you choose the meaning, Conceptually of course. Quotes: "We all take time, those precious moments that just slip away in an instant with no warning, no sign they just... vanish." "We all forget except Nick, you get even close to teasing him you're getting beat into a bloody pulp until you're ready to apologise or die." "If there's a storm there is weather when the weather there is a Physicaly Altered skeleton and Reality Decomposing man asking you to join a group to help fight Supernatural..... yeah, normal?" Insipirations: Dobby, The Librarians Likes: His cat Maxwell Blimp, Socializing, Cracking jokes, Showing off his intelect Dislikes: Disrespect, Dishonesty, Penguins, Modern music Values: Knowledge,Respect,Training,Dedication,Motives Stats: Strength '''- 25/100 '''Endurance - 25/100 Agility - 25/100 Mana - 25/100 Intelligence - 32/100 Skill - 25/100 Powers Spawning Grom can spawn a near endless amount fully powered goblins from his home with goblins nor can they 'die' they will be sent back unharmed and can be spawned again after 5 minutes without prior injuries sustained during the last summoning. Medical Intuition As he was a surgeon he is able to understand everything about medicine and injuries evem if he has never seen them or is unknown to him. Goblin Physiology Shapeshifting Grom is able to shapeshift into anyone or thing with their scent and a vague little 'Guidebook' of how they think and the way they function, aswell as memories from the last 2 days. Remote Teleportation He can teleport anything within a mile radius including himself in golf field distance. Abilities Enhanced Condition As a goblin, Grom possses enhanced powers although his intelligence is above enhanced. *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Vitality *Enhanced Wisdom *Regenerative Healing Factor Due to The Graham. Supernatural Intellingence His intellect is far smarter than anyone on the team, able to create machines of solar planetary devestation with ease. Hyper Mind Weapons The Graham - Long Sword Appearance A Grey and Black Long Sword With a sharp tip and small Iregular pentagon handle aswell as 2 Leather grip holders and a oddly shaped ending. Capabilities The long sword is made out of Cloderium, a special Goblin Material capable of shattering diamonds with a small blow and is able to resist being thrown in the sun without a scratch. It also gives him his supernatural healing factor by fusing it's energy into the user giving him his regerative healing factor, on some occasions it can over time bond enough energy with the host to be able to teleport things and people outside of a mile radius. It's energy can also not be absorbed by anyone excluding Gabriel and anyone stronger than the archangels, only on rare occassions can someone who is not as strong as Gabriel can steal enrgy from the sword. Rules If the user's energy is severed from the sword by another it will brake the swords energy making it dissapear along with the user's energy supply droping to zero. Archangels or anyone above that power level is not able to be affected by the swords power except Gabriel as he can only absorb the power, but the Goblin who made it had some sort of hate for Gabriel after he killed Raiil. If the sword is altered with it can cause huge damage to itself and it's host even if the host isn't wielding the sword. Powers The Sword itself doesn't really have powers but when bonded with a host can enhance power and mana while maintaining a fully if not stronger physical form. Medical Supplies Items Grom basically has a mini-hospital in his bag that allow him to carry many oills and items to help save the team aswell as any innocents who get hurt or threat they need to bring back alive. He has on many occassions killed by using his medical kit either by using Gob Poisoning (Goblin poison) and injecting it for an instant kill or overdosing someone with drugs, as a goblin he doesn't use needles and all medication needs to be done by eating, drinking, breathing etc. Rules May not work on all supernatural forces as their are infinite so there may be a different species were medical Items and medicine may not affect or help the patient. Origin Grom was born in Pl'e in Graphen City. He was soldier of combat usually training with other goblins fighting trying to become the ultimate medic He was a Surgeon and a bloody good one two labbeled the best Goblin surgeon on earth and become an ultimate weapon during a warfare and battle, as Pl'e were expecting an all out Supernatural rebelion lead by the Omarks ( A race of huge green beasts with torn wings sent by Gabriel to find Raiil to kill him as he was hiding in human form) To kill Raiil as he posed a threat to the Kerebos which are a group of minor gods who need observation to live and they have been inspecting then killing and Raiil had betrayed them he observed differently and rebeled. The goblins had got this information by Raiil himself and had given them most of his power so they could craft weapons to stop the rebelion. Grom was asked to be a the leader of the defense group as a medic/soldier whos job was to find and destroy Omarks and heal civilians caught in the Crossfire he was also given the task of taking out the government before the war. A couple of days before this war was set to 'start' Grom was at a cafe having some coffee gettin a game plan ready before going into the battle field he had sensed two strong presences far beyond anything he had felt before, he quickly teleported everybody back to Pl'e expecting Omarks, when one male walked in with a skeleton looking figure they sat right next to him and asked him what his fighting skills are like he want to stab the man with his sword before he caught the sword inbetween his hand and asked him what his powers are, so Grom told them. They introduced themselves as,Nick Osolov and Skan Koriga They had asked him to join them with the Supernatural Threat Eradicators and explained exactly what it was to him, he agreed to it joining the STE as he thought it sounded cool and life threatening and so he serves as a soldier/medic for the team. Combat Info Grom loves fighting using hs sword and probably wouldn't fight without it unless he is using his medical kit. He fights very agressively and looks for shadow openings and will hit very fight with no remorse, if he wants you dead you're most likely dead. He will also look for hidden attacks like rushing in and waiting for the opening while running and quickly changing his body position and stance as quick as possible hitting free areas before teleporting behind and finishing the job, this act was called the Intorom Arc. Grom also uses his medical style of fighting where he will inject, induce and incapacitate his oppenent occassionly teleporting his opponents weapon before druging him to sleep or injecting a drug into their heart or head quickly before running a needle or something in their eye if he's feeling really brutal. His shapeshifting is used in more of a stealth way by tricking his oppponent or gaining their trust or trying to break into somewhere. Personal Info Grom loves cracking jokes and lighting up the situation but when he's serious you'll know. He doesn't usually hold grudges and prefers to take things as a joke and more lighthearted feel. He enjoys being around others and interacting with those around him. He loves his cat Maxwell he saved after Gabriel killed Raiil. Grom likes living alone he likes the peace and quite but after moving in with STE members he got used being with others during his time he is usually alone, Grom likes the company of Nick even though his kind of Potentious prick at times he can be pretty understanding and a good friend the only real thing he doesn't like about Nick is that Maxwell likes him more than him. He also likes Skan company he feels his more family than a friend so he has the Perfect Friend And The Perfect Brother. He knows that the Other Eradicators exisit as Nick told him but he knows nothing about them as they refuse to tell Grom about them and insists he waits till they come back. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet